


Too tired for this

by sovtace



Series: tumblr requests [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sovtace/pseuds/sovtace
Summary: "ace.""what?""please shut the fuck up."ORsleeping in the same room with ace is proving to be extremely annoying to you because at 2am, you'll be trying to sleep and ace would randomly start singing "this is halloween" from the god damn nightmare before christmas like it isn’t the middle of fucking august.cross-posted on wattpad
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Reader
Series: tumblr requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029084
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Too tired for this

**Author's Note:**

> i'm writing this instead of sleeping,,,,  
> very productive indeed.

Today was a very eventful day, if i dare to say.

And by 'eventful' i mean :

 **1.]** Ace making his division scream "WE WILL ROCK YOU!" at incoming enemy marines ships

 **2.]** Followed by the Marine's terrified screams when Ace walked into their battleship buck naked. Reasoning that the weather was 'too hot' even though he's literally f i r e 

_"Ace what the hell-yoi?!"_

_"What??"_

_"Don't 'what' me, why the fuck did you go there without ANYTHING on?!"_

_"It was getting too hot for my liking!"_

_"YOU'RE LITERALLY FIRE-YOI!"_

_"Ok and???"_

_“GURARARARA!”_

**3.]** You had to like?? Bail ace 6 or 7 times out of the water everytime he fell over the railings.

 **4.]** And the chaos doesn't stop there. Ace whined and practically begged marco to let him breed a set of den den mushi so he can get a baby one and name him 'squishy' , quoting : 

_“I shall call him squishy and he shall be mine and he shall be my squishy”_

**5.]** He overheard Izo talking about something along the lines of ‘Sugar Daddy’ and when he found out what it meant, he would NOT stop calling pops ‘Sugar Daddy’

_“QUIT referring pops as ‘Sugar Daddy’-yoi! He is in no way shape or form a Sugar daddy!”_

_“I beg to differ.”_

**6.]** Ace practically dragged you out of your cabin to go explore an island that was getting near via striker. 

**7.]** And when you both got there, you were greeted with a giant oh not so friendly looking werewolf bat furry thing. Leading to a unnecessary human chase and a now burnt forest.

_“...Uh”_

_“What the hell is..that thing?”_

_“How the hell am i supposed to know?! You dragged my ass in this mess!”_

_Ace averted his gaze to you and gave you his trademark grin that SCREAMS trouble._

_“..Whatever youre thinking… dont.”_

_“I didnt even say anything yet!”_

_“You dont need to say anything when your face is a literal open book to read! and i am NOT liking what your face is displaying right now.”_

_Ace turns towards the beast and reached a hand out to pet them, “Awh come on! Dont you just wanna pet this cute little anima-”_

_As if on cue, the furry friend lunges towards ace and almost took one of his fingers off, causing ace to have a little bleed on his finger due to the beast’s sharp canines._

_“WHAT THE HELL?!” Ace stumbles backwards_

_Your jaw dropped in shock_

_“Wait.. it left a graze?? Aren’t you a logia user?”_

_The beast growls again before lunging towards both you and ace_

_“DOES THAT THING KNOWS HOW TO USE HAKI?!” Ace yelled as he starts to make a run for it_

_“FUCK YOU ACE THIS IS YOUR FAULT!”_

_“HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT THING HAS BUSOSHOKU HAKI?!”_

**8.]** When you arrived in the Moby Dick, covered in dirt, mud, tree branches, and some banana peels (it somehow got stuck on ace’s hair and made him look like marco), needless to say.. The first division commander was not happy of the magical sight that was infront of him.

_“What the hell happened-yoi?!” Marco groaned_

_“Furry beast happened.” You and ace replied in unison._

* * *

And now, here you are. Laying down in your shared bed with Ace.

Who was currently singing"‘This is halloween" on the top of his lungs.

* * *

Finally done cleansing yourself from all the things that got stuck on you when you were on a chase with Ace, you put on a simple oversized white t-shirt with comfortable cotton pants.

Exiting the bathroom, you immediately rush to your bed to get some shut-eye. 

Noticing Ace already on the bed, you welcomed yourself as you cuddled with him. Looking for warmth.

“Hey now, since when was i your personal heater?” 

“Since you asked me to go out with you.”

Ace merely chuckled in response, “Riiiiight. Goodnight honey.”

“Night.” And with that, you closed your eyes to get some shut-eye that you deserves.

Atleast thats what you thought.

Because not even 10 minutes later, just when you were almost going to dreamland, Ace fucking decides it would be a good time to sing.

“Boys and girls of every aaageee~”

Oh god.

“Wouldn’t you like to see something strange?”

Oh please no, have so mercy

“Come with us and you will see--” 

“Ace.”

He stops singing for a second, looking towards my direction before sending me a look of confusion, “What?”

Sending him an annoyed look, i throw a pillow at his face.

“Shut the fuck up.”

“OW!” 

“Thats what you get for bleeding my ears out.”

Ace chuckles in response as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

“Soorry~ I was bored”

“Why cant your narcolepsy kick in already..” I grumbled

“Alright, alright! I’ll stop, now go rest.” He nuzzles his face onto my neck

“Alright.. Goodnight..” I started dozing off again.

“This, our town of hallowee-”

“ACE!”

Said man was laughing his ass off.

end.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> funny because I'm literally writing this in November.
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoyed reading (???)


End file.
